notwarframefandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Vor
Captain Vor is the final boss in the Mercury system and the first boss that players will meet. He can be found in the mission Tolstoj. He will drop a Cronus blueprint the first time you defeat him but the chances of getting the blueprint diminish afterward. He also drops Morphics. Appearance and Abilities Captain Vor resembles a Grineer Flameblade with red armor and shares the same behavior and abilities with one. He will chase the player and attempt to attack with his baton, occasionally teleporting towards the player to cover the distance. Unlike Flameblades, however, his shield can recharge just like the player's, and his melee deals fire damage (or at least visually since it does not induce damage-over-time). His abilities are similar to other warframes. He has a ranged Shock attack similar to the Volt, mostly seen at extremely long range; a knockback ability which is similar to Rhino's Blast that is used randomly; and a teleport ability similar to Ash's but without the knock-back from smoke. Captain Vor, like many bosses, has unique taunts. Here is a list of them: *''"Your (warframe) warframe makes you slow and clumsy."'' *''"This is your final warning (name). Leave this system at once!"'' *''"Your (warframe) will look great hanging from my wall."'' *''"I am waiting... you are no match for me!"'' *''"You hide behind that (warframe). Face me like a true warrior!"'' *''"You just signed your death warrant, (name)!"'' *''"Let's play hide and seek!"'' *''"Your (weapon) will make a nice trophy."'' *''"Can't find me? I'm right behind you."'' *''"Having trouble finding me? I'm right behind you."'' As of Update 6, Captain Vor is always found on a Grineer Asteroid Base and has his own large arena room. There is an exception that in an Alert mission, it is possible to find him in random rooms in a normal spaceship environment. While he taunts you throughout the Alert mission as well, he is renamed Grineer Electroprod on his health bar. Captain Vor will be revamped in a later update to the PS4 trailer boss. He will hold a new appearance and abilities as well as a new fighting style. It is also speculated that he will drop a specific unique item/resource which will give players incentive to go back and fight him and that he may make appearances out of his specified mission. Stats *'Weak Point:' Head Strategy As the first boss of the game, he can be easily killed alone by kiting and stay away from him. He also appears to be stunned by electric damage like Corpus Crewmen, so a gun with an electric mod will do wonders against him. A bolt weapon such as the Boltor, Bolto, or Akbolto will stagger him repeatedly, keeping him nearly stun locked and making him easy to defeat. An alternate method is to simply use the Skana. Simply sidestep around him when he swings and hit him with a charged slash. This will cause him to stumble, allowing for a second charged slash before retreating to avoid retaliation. Rinse and repeat. Of course, it is advised to take down all other enemies nearby before engaging Vor in battle. Exploits *It is possible to kill Captain Vor effortlessly by jumping on the large boxes and containers throughout the map. Low level warframes or newbie players can/should use this method, and since he is a melee-type enemy, he will not be able to reach or attack you. This will allow you to just shoot him down without fear. This method can also be used for safe farming. *If the room is under lockdown, Captain Vor can teleport outside of the room if you stay near a door. This will cause him to be stuck outside until lockdown is lifted, allowing you to easily lay waste to his minions. He can also get stuck on environmental props, but is still able to teleport out of them. *As of Update 7.8, it is no longer a profitable way to exploit him for the Cronus blueprints. The blueprint will drop 100% on the first kill. However, the drop chance degrades after each successful kill. Trivia *According to the mission briefing, he is suspected of possessing powerful Orokin Artifacts which gives him powerful abilities, thus requiring assassination. Oddly, aside from the Shock ability, he seems to be no different from a beefed up Flameblade. *After Update 7, Vor's armor turned white, and he gained fire damage. Occasionally the original crimson would appear in the cut-scene before quickly changing back to white. As of Update 7.7.3, his armor is back to the original red. Media Vor will be remade and given some new weapons and tricks. Captain vor.png|Vor during the cinematic Captain_Vor.jpg|Captain Vor teleporting Grineer_Electroprod.jpg|Captain Vor renamed as Grineer Electroprod during an Alert mission CaptainVorScene.jpg|Captain Vor during the cinematic White_vor.jpg|Vor's old white armor Flaming Vor.jpg|Hell Vor! Category:Characters Category:Enemies Captain Vor Category:Grineer